


Death

by Katxxxxband_youtube



Category: Death - Fandom, Supernatural, grim reaper - Fandom
Genre: Death, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Horror, I made this up, It's bad, Its my first draft, Kinda, Nightmares, Other, idk read it, it was an assignment, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katxxxxband_youtube/pseuds/Katxxxxband_youtube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar has crazy dreams, that barley phase her anymore. But now those dreams start to come true.  /This is a very short story I had to write for a class and I decided to post the first draft on here. I hope you like it./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> First draft don't judge me

 

She was falling. She was falling fast from somewhere high up. She didn't know where. At first she wanted to fall, but the closer the waves below got the more she wanted to return to whatever ledge she had started on. She didn't want to die anymore. She watched as the waves moved closer. She could see the sunlight reflecting off the small waves, so it almost looked like the water was sparkling. She felt the air on her face while she fell. She could smell the soft sea breeze. Her stomach felt empty. It was all so beautiful and twisted at the same time. This was no place for death. She closed her eyes, and Then she felt the water hit her face.

 

she woke up, alone, in her room. Her whole body was tingling. She took a deep breath and realized it was just another dream. She dragged herself out of bed. She was hit with a pounding headache as soon as she stood up. "Ughh" she complained out loud. Just then her door opened and her mom walked in. She was already dressed in work clothes.

"Hey mom."

"Hey skylar"  she sat down on a chair near the bed "Another dream?"

"Yeah"

"...You okay?"

"...Yeah" she said. Her mom smiled weakly. Skylar had been having these kind of dreams for months, and it was really taking a toll on her. She wasn't lying when she said she was okay. She was practically used to the dreams by now, but they still freaked her out a little. Skylar looked down to avoid eye contact, but she could feel her moms concerned gaze. Her mom always tried to help her, but there really wasn't much she could do. They were just dreams, you can't really control them. Her mom got up to leave "I have to go have a good day sweetie" and shut the door.

Skylar was alone once again. "They are just dreams anyways" she thought "you'll be fine." And with that she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She walked slowly through the hallway. She heard the front door close, meaning her mom had left, and she wouldn't be back until much later that night. She walked into the bathroom. She squinted in the sudden bright lights. She walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. Her head was still pounding. She looked up in the mirror and her eyes widened. She saw a black figure staring at her for a split second. Quickly she blinked her eyes, and it was gone. "Wow too many horror movies" she thought and laughed a little , to try and calm herself down.

       She was wide awake now, from that moment of fear. She got dressed in the clothes she grabbed before. She went downstairs and pulled on some shoes. Then she headed towards the door, skipping breakfast. She avoided looking in the mirror while she walked through her porch and out the door.

        She walked towards the bus stop, and looked around.  It was cold that morning. Not enough to need a big jacket, but enough to keep your senses sharp. She couldn't see the sun, but it was bright enough out, and She could smell rain in the air. Her head was still pounding when she got on the bus. She immediately saw some friends. She walked over and sat near some people she talked to. She didn't really have many close friends in school, but everyone was friendly enough. They were all in the middle of a conversation and she was too lazy to figure out what they were talking about so she tuned everything out. She started thinking about her dream. The way she fell. It was crazy how the water she was falling towards could look so beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. She found it funny how everyone was so afraid of death. She had died hundreds of times, in dreams, that is. It isn't quite so bad. In a way it was beautiful. Skylar jumped a little when she felt someone nudge her arm.

"We're here sky" one of the kids near her said. She felt her headache once again, and now she heard a slight ringing in her ear.

"Oh, yeah sorry." skylar said.  "This is going to be a long day" she thought.

     She tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and her pounding head. She tuned out the first three periods, just thinking about some of her recent dreams. She doesn't realize how long it has been since she blinked until the teacher calls on her. She blinks and her eyes sting like crazy. "What" she said. She heard her own voice echo in her head. The whole class laughed.

"Pay attention please" he says, and then goes back to lecturing the class on evolution or something. She felt terrible. Skylar looked around the classroom to try and distract herself. The longer she sits there the louder the ringing in her ears gets. She shuts her eyes tight to try and block out the noise. She puts her hands in her hair. Suddenly she can hear anything except a loud ringing and a heartbeat.she feels something cold on her face. For a second she is terrified. Suddenly the heartbeat sound stops, and the ringing quiets down. She has her head down one the desk and her hands on her head. "Skylar are you okay" the kid next to her asks.

   Instead of responding, she asks the teacher if she can use the bathroom. She leaves quickly. She walks through the hall to the bathroom, looking down. she looks up for a moment, only to be met with a black figure inside a classroom staring right at her. She jumps a little out of shock. When she looks back, and all she sees is an empty classroom and her reflections in the window on the door. Her eyes look bloodshot and her cheeks are tear stained. Instead of heading to the bathroom, she heads towards the exit.  

   She doesn't really think about where she is going, but she just has to get away from people. The air still smells of rain, and there are clouds in the sky. She doesn't know how long It takes her to realize she is cold, but she finally gets it when she hears her teeth chattering. She hadn't even noticed when the rain started. It's only a drizzle, but the water is cold, and she was shivering. She decides to head home to get into dry clothes. It starts to rain harder when she reaches the bus stop. She is standing waiting for the bus when her headache is almost gone now, because she is so cold she can't feel anything. She looks across the street at the store. She is considering going in there to wait for the bus when she sees it again. In the glass of the storefront, that black thing is staring at her. An instant After she sees it, several things happen at once. Her headache skyrockets to the worst it has been all day. Her vision gets blurry, and she hears loud booming sounds. she can't see or hear what's going on, but She feels the rain on her face. She blinks a million times, and she starts to see again. She is staring at a puddle on the ground. She sees her own reflection in it. Her reflection is shaky because the raindrops keep causing the surface of the  puddle to move. She just stares at it. Her head is pounding, and her whole face hurts. Her legs are cold and weak, and she feels dizzy.  She stares at the puddle until the bus comes.

She gets off the bus, and is thankful the bus stop is so close to her house. When she gets to her front porch she is extremely tired and jumpy. "what is wrong with me" she thinks out loud, but she doesn't hear it, because the ringing in her ears it too loud. She almost trips walking through the door to her house. The movement hurts her head. The ringing in her ears is so loud she doesn't even hear the door slam shut. She feels like she is about to explode. She was so on edge, that when she looked up, and saw a black figure in the mirror again, she swings at it. She closed her eyes and heard glass shatter. The ringing stops, and The headache stops. She just stands there, in front of the broken glass. For a second, she thinks she fixed it. Then she looks down. Her eyes are wide open, moving frantically. Her mouth falls open and she backs up slowly. She doesn't know where to look. Every single shard of broken glass has a dark face in it. All staring back at her. The prices are too small to see much details, but the faces were there.

 

 

    Then she ran. She runs upstairs and straight into her bedroom. She slams the door shut and sits with her back against it. "I'm insane" she thought. She wanted to call someone, but she didn't know who, and she wasn't sure if her voice would work. She sat there thinking about every dream she ever had. She remembers being shot, choked, drowned, burned and every other possible way she could, and had died. She thought about About all the things she saw that day. Soon She started thinking about her childhood. She remembered all the stories her mom told her. She remembered when she was little she used to say she hated mirrors. She said they made her evil. She always thought that was a silly thing she made up as a kid. That was a funny story, until now.

      She doesn't know when she drifted off, but she didn't sleep for more that five minutes. In her dream she was looking at a painting. Just staring, observing every stroke in the painting. She heard footsteps, but she didn't question it. She knew the person behind her. Then she heard a gunshot. Her eyes shot open and the sound echoed in her mind.

         Her head felt to big for her body, and everything was too quiet. She sat there for over an hour convincing herself she was holy imaging things because she was still tired.  She looked around her room.  

     Suddenly her bed looked quite inviting. She walked over, kicked her shoes off, and layed down, her clothes were still a little wet but she didn't care. She was about to drift off when she Remembered something that made her whole body tense up in fear.

 

   Her mirror. There was a mirror on her wall across from her. She was too terrified to look up. She felt her heartbeat increase again. She couldn't sleep knowing it was there, but she didn't want to move. She tried to calm down, telling herself it was just in her head, but in that moment, she knew it wasn't. If she looked up, there would be that same dark figure staring at her. It always was. She couldn't breathe. Her headache was back, and so was ringing, mixed with the sound of her heartbeat. She sat up, but kept staring down at the floor.

"Just turn the mirror over and go to sleep" she thought. She put one shaky leg on the carpeted floor. The familiar feeling of her carpet calmed her a little. It reminded her of simpler times, before the dreams. She stood up. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. She moved towards the wall she knew the mirror was on. She thought about the face she kept seeing. Suddenly a strange feeling took over her. She wanted to look up. She wanted to see the mirror, and face whatever creature was in it. She wanted to know exactly what it looked like. She felt like she was standing on a ledge, and she thought about how easy it would be to jump. Just to know what it feels like. To stop being so afraid.

      She thought about how it felt to die in her dreams. She realized she never actually got that far. She always woke up right before she died. She moved closer to the mirror, her hand reaching out to touch the wall, but she kept her head down. She felt the edge of the mirror. It had a wooden edge. She closed her eyes, breathed in. She was about to turn the mirror away, but last minute, she took the leap. She looked up. What she saw took her breath away. She could move, or breathe, or hear, or think. She was staring at the creature, and she recognized it. It was her, but she was different. It was her face, on a hooded creature. And her face looked cold, almost empty. Her eyes were closed and Her face had black marks all around it that moved around in time with her heartbeat and the pounding of her head. There was no creature following her, she was afraid of herself, of this version of herself. She didn't realize how close she was standing. Then, her reflection opened its eyes. She couldn't look away from the eyes in her reflection. They were darker than anything she had ever seen. She felt like time and space were closing in on her. The eyes were calling to her, pulling her in.  She felt nothing and everything at the same time. She heard a thump, but it sounded far away. She felt lighter she didn't have a headache anymore, and she didn't hear her heartbeat. Wait.... It's not that she didn't hear it, it didn't exist. Her heart wasn't beating! She blinked and looked away from the mirror. When she looked down she saw her body lying on the floor. She didn't know what to do. She was dead, but she was still here. She had become the creature from the mirror. It was different that what she had expected death to feel like. She thought you would kind of drift away, but she was just floating there. She stayed there for what felt like forever. She watched her face lose all color and her hands become colder. She then felt the urge to move. She felt like she had to get something, but she didn't know what. She thought about leaving the house, and suddenly she was outside. She was sure she didn't walk. She looked around. Sure enough it was her street, but it was different. It looked duller, and empty.

  She saw a little girl walking along the street. And suddenly she was in front of the girl.

The girl jumped when Skylar appeared in front of her.

"Hi" Skylar said confused by the girls hesitant behavior.

The girl looked around 10 years old. She had brown-gold eyes that lit up with fear. She had long, messy brown hair. She looked like she was in an accident. then Skylar realized, Maybe she was in an accident.

"What are you" the girl asked. And then Skylar remembered how she looked. Everything made sense now. Skylar wasn't dead in the sense that her life was over, just her body was dead. Her soul lived on, as something different. She had spent all that time watching people die in dreams. It was all for a reason. She had to be there for what happens next, After people die.

  Skylar paused before she finally decided how to respond. When she did, Her voice came out cold and empty.

"I am death" 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments. Keep in mind this is the first draft. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Leave comments and suggestion they help a lot


End file.
